


Rocketeer

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heartbreak, Kissing, Multi, One Shot, Prototyping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Homestuck fanfics written by me for my close friends.<br/>~~<br/>Rocketeer: You’re trying to not cry, but you feel tears well up in your eyes anyways. You slip your glasses off as you wipe at your eyes. You can here it now, all the ‘I told you so”s from Roxy. Cotton Candy. </p><p>~~<br/>Bluebird: Alpha John is killed early on in the game, and Dave makes a very irrational move in saving him.</p><p>~~<br/>Flutter: Aradia x Karkat fluff</p><p>~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rocketeer

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes with my usage of Your/You're i have a bad habit of mixing them up when writing and not noticing them even after checking it over.

You’re trying to not cry, but you feel tears well up in your eyes anyways. You slip your glasses off as you wipe at your eyes. You can here it now, all the ‘I told you so”s from Roxy.

You had been too slow to ask Jake out. It had been a small crush anyways but still, it hurt. It hurt more than you thought it would. No wonder it was called a broken heart.

Dirk had acted before you, as you had decided to wait until everyone was into the game. Of course, they had been a bit of set backs with Roxy so it took awhile.

Dirk had gone straight for the gate to Jake’s planet, seemingly far more determined than you and confessed to him - or whatever it is someone like him does when they have a crush another person.

According to Jake, he spend much time thinking about it but agreed since it was “adventurous” and also, he figured maybe Dirk wasn’t as bad as he often made him out to be. But it didn’t matter. You had been too slow. You feel humiliated, even if you know you should feel joyous for your two friends. Foot steps alert to you that someone is walking near. Roxy. You just know it.

You stand up swiftly, wanting to avoid her nagging about not getting the boy. It didn’t matter that much and really, you’d prefer to not to talk about it. Romance wasn’t everything!

Not that you wouldn’t mind any in your life. 

“Janey, please stay,” Roxy murmurs to you as sweetly one can with such a slurred voice. She isn’t as drunk as she had been earlier, which is a bit of a relief. Her hand holds your shoulder firmly. You give in with a small sigh and set back down in the dew cover grass of your land.

Roxy makes you face her, much to your contempt. She gives you a tiny smile, you and note she’s reapplied her make-up. Lightly rubbing at you’re eyes, she wipes away from more tears.

“Sorry,….” she says softly. “I mean, I did sorta try to warn ya but I guess that’s not that important now.” 

You nod, trying to not get too angry at her but you’ve dealt with so much lately. And she sure isn’t helping!

“Listen, I really am sorry. I mean, think of how I feel, being left out of this loop completely. We can be single togetha,” she gives a tiny laugh in hopes that you’ll join in with her, and you do find yourself with a tiny smile.

“I guess so,…” you said, nodding. You’re on a mission right now. Moping won’t help. And good detectives don’t mope around!

But still, you’re heart aches and you feel way too tired to be normal. “I guess I’m just disappointed,” you tell her. 

Roxy nods a bit. “We all feel that way at some point,” she replies, before glancing at you with an odd look in her eye. “Wait… I just got an idea!”

“What?” You blink owlishly, the corners of your mouth tugging into a frown.

“Do you want to go out with me instead, Janey?” Roxy says, you swear she is out of her mind. Or just very, very drunk. You feel a blush spread onto you’re face like wildfire. The idea has truely never crossed you’re mind and you doubt it has with Roxy as she finally starts to realized what she said.

“I mean, if you don’t want to… ehehe. Just a suggestion,” she says lazily, running a hand through her hair.

You suck in a deep breath before beginning to speak. ”No… we… we could try. I figure,” you reply hesitantly.

Roxy glances over and winks at you. “Wonk,” she giggles to herself, before kissing your cheek. You can’t help but giggle a tiny bit at the feeling and you know she left a mark from her lipstick.

Slowly, she moves back, before heading in again on her prey. You close your eyes, feeling a bit scared as you take her hand. This is nerve wracking, and you’ve also never expecting it to be nerve wracking as it really is. She kisses your lips easily, lipstick against lipgloss. Her lips taste kinda gross when compared with your Betty Crocker gloss, but you don’t really care as you press back. You feel tingles up your spine as she adds more emotion, rubbing her fingers into small circles on your palms.She pulls away and you both have another storm of giggles. RoLa is pretty cool when she wants to be.

As time goes by in the medium, romance becomes a lot less important. However, you slowly get used the set up - romanticly; you’ll never get used to this. Dirk and Jake are actually a rather dorky, sweet couple though they do fight a bit. Friendly fighting, you figure.

It’s nice, you tell yourself between hugs from your friends and kisses from you’re girlfriend, so very nice - despite all that’s been lost.


	2. Bluebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha John is killed early on in the game, and Dave makes a very irrational move in saving him.

Dave bit his tongue in an attempt to keep himself from crying. There was John, in front of him, broken and bleeding. It had probably had been Jack, he wagered but he didn’t know for sure. The clouds of the LoWaS floated above him, his tier-1 prototyped sprite glowing a brilliant orange a few feet away. He blocked out the cheery colour as he tried again to not cry.

Jade had gotten into the game before him, and all hell broke lose when she accidentally prototyped her dog. They had all tried to avoid it, but it didn’t happen in the end. Now, Dave realized the consequences of stuff, if he hadn’t already. His future self who helped save John before had been killed as well, so here he was with a sprite that couldn’t tell him anything. Because of that fact, he didn’t know about god tiering nor the revival via kissing. Though, not doubt Bec Noir was on the hunt for the dreamself of the Heir. Terezi had stayed silent, and that worried him a bit. 

Dave gulped, heading over to John’s body. He was still alive, Dave realized, dying slowly in painfully. He took out his sword, slender fingers gliding over the shitty blade. He could - no, as his duty as a best friend, he should - end it for him. A mercy kill for his friend. The sight of the red that flowed out of the chest wound - staining black and green cloth - made Dave want to vomit. That was not something he was used to.

He was so strong yet so weak. 

His arm raised, ready to behead his best friend (and maybe something more). Dave’s shoulders locked up. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill John, even as his friend’s life source pooled around his feet. He glance over Crowsprite. Could he…? Dropping the sword as soon as he could, He picked up the dying body of a certain Egbert. Dave turned, glaring at the no good rat with wings, before presenting John’s body to it. John groaned in pain have hacked up blood.

Dave kept his pokerface in place, as he tossed John’s body into the sprite. He shut his eyes tight, the light from Crowsprite raising to blinding degrees. “…Dave?” He knew that voice.

Dave cracked open an eye and took in the sight in front of him. John was alive and well again, a sword through his chest but not hurting him. He was running an orange tinted hand through his new feathered neck ruff, just like the ones that grew on his ears. He was completely tinted orange now, wings sprouting out of his back much like an angel's. Dave blinked at him, nodding. “Sup,” he said smoothly.

“Thank you,” John said, holding him close, “for saving me. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Dave nodded again, tentatively hugging back. His face was soon smoothed with feathers but he found he didn't mind all that much.

He wasn’t sure if this had been the right choice to make. Was it selfish? He wasn’t sure. Either way, John was safe and happy and that was all that matter at the moment. 

“Of course dude, it’s what best Bros do.”


	3. Flutter

You aren’t too sure why you are doing this at the moment, but you find you do not mind. He skin is warm, like yours, far warmer than Equius or even Sollux. He has this cute little pout on his face. He’s trying to hide the fact that he doesn’t mind this as much as he lets on.

You are closer to him than you have ever been with a real living being for a long time. It’s nice. You cherish it even, as you cuddle up to his side. You can almost swear you catch a the beginnings of an awkward smile.

And you are 0kay with this, you think, as you flutter your wings with a smile of your own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of inspired by this cover: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dStdUl5m6iI
> 
> I wrote this for a close friend of mine who wasn't feeling very well. I hope she likes it UuU Also trust me, I love JaneJake and all the Alpha kid pairings, I just wanted to write this one. Maybe I'll write something with Het later, because I have so many Het pairings I love. 
> 
> also on my tumblr: http://canacat.tumblr.com/post/17629938669


End file.
